


Rival Kingdoms

by bs99



Series: Rival Kingdoms [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Light Angst, Lunos Kingdom, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Moon!Varian, Mystery, Prince Varian, Rival Kingdoms AU, moon theory varian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bs99/pseuds/bs99
Summary: The royal family of Lunos never ventured beyond their borders. Shrouded with secrets and mystery, sinister rumors spread about them, their people and land. 'They do human sacrifice in the name of science!’ Outsiders would mutter. ‘The black rocks destroys everything in its path! And yet the Dark Kingdom is surrounded in them and they remain untouched? Dark magic I say!’ They would roar.They made no effort to clear these claim. It wasn't until Prince Varian, the crown Prince of Lunos, next in line for the throne, 16th birthday that they decided to make the effort to reach out to their neighboring rival.Corona.A Moon!Varian Tangled AU and a BETA fic with pictures. If anyone wants to give me any advice, please feel free.





	1. Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> This a Beta version. Please Let me know of any spelling mistakes

Lunos, a prosperous kingdom of science and alchemy. Not a thriving land by agricultural means but the people make due. They have one of the most advanced apothecaries, smartest scholars and the finest smiths and artisans. The people lived comfortably despite the constant dreary weather and, from time to time, poor crops because of the barren land. But despite it all, they never starved or get over taxed. For many, Lunos was a haven of knowledge and riches. But to others outside of their paradise, It was dubbed the Dark Kingdom. It wasn't due to the dark and menacing castle barred by black mystical spikes that can be seen from the edges of the land. Not at all. It was because of the family who rules it. The royal family of Lunos never ventured beyond their borders. Shrouded with secrets and mystery, Sinister rumors spread about them, their people and land. _'They do human sacrifice in the name of science!’_ Outsiders would mutter. _‘The black rocks destroys everything in its path! And yet the Dark Kingdom is surrounded in them and they remain untouched? Dark magic I say!’_ They would roar.

Lies and slanders were thrown left and right for years. Foreign relations were strained because of it and the royal family never committed to clear these allegations. It wasn't until the days before the crown prince's 16th birthday that they reached out to one of their rival kingdoms for aid.

“Varian! You're doing alchemy again?"

In the confines of the his personal laboratory, the prince was startled by his father's scolding voice, nearly dropping the beakers in his hands. Quickly hiding them behind his back, he turned to his father innocently.

“Alchemy? Me? No!” He said like a liar.

His father obviously didn't believe him. He approached Varian, head held high and full of authority.

“No, I was just—” Varian tried again but his father had enough.

“Varian, you're a prince and you will, one day, be king. You have a duty to Lunos and her people.”

“But dad—”

“Leave the magic and inventions to our alchemist.”

“But—”

“The truce between Lunos and Corona is too important and I need you to fulfill your duties to ensure the future of this Kingdom.” His father stated.

“You’re not listening to me!” Varian refuted.

“Varian—”

“Dad, Alchemy is important to me.” He declared boldly.

“More important than the people of Lunos? Hundreds of lives, Varian, who depend, fight and honor us.”

Tongue tied, Varian stood before his father. He could hear the thick leather of his gloves scrunch and crinkle as he bawled his fist. His father gave a high and mighty look like he was one of his subjects. He was king; a fact Varian sometimes forgot.

 

“Varian, you might not understand it but being royalty isn't all luxury and power. We have a duty to the people we govern. We take care of them, defend them and lead them to a better life. We cannot afford to be selfish.”

He and his father had this fight countless times and it wouldn't be the last. Varian loved the kingdom, like any prince should but he also loved alchemy.

“I... understand, sir.” Varian swallowed. King Quirin smiled ruefully at his son's half-hearted response. He bent his knee and grasped Varian's shoulders reassuringly. With a small voice, he said.

“Your mother…” Quirin paused as if considering what to say and his son waited patiently.

“She would have been thrilled to see the man you've become.”

The subject of his mother was a sore one among them. Varian was too young to remember exactly what had happened to her and didn't dare to ask his father. Many fights and mournful looks were birthed with the mere mention of her.

“Be ready, my son. King Fredric and their family are on route.” Quirin told his son while rising to his feet.

“And the princess of Corona, is not far from your age. You’ll get along swimmingly.” He said as a minuscule way to raise his spirit. Varian forced a smile.

“Yes, sir.”

A knock broke the tension. A woman gingerly opened the door and stepped inside. Her auburn hair properly pinned under a chambermaid's coiffe, all except a single strip of red strands that hung freely on the side of her face. Her clothes rose above from an ordinary chambermaid.

“Your Majesties.” Caine, the prince's lady-in-waiting, bowed to them. Varian almost snorted at the charade. Caine was one of the most rugged and rebellious woman he had ever met. She can single-handedly take down a platoon of pirates and have a mug of ale before lunch. How she manages to masquerade as a prim and proper chambermaid was beyond him.

Despite all she is on her off time, she had been in this palace longer than he has and served the royal family even longer. Varian trusts her with his life.

“Prince Varian is scheduled for his lessons.” Caine said gently to her King.

“Of course.” Quirin nodded before herding his son out of the lab.

“Now, to your lessons. I’ll make preparation for your party and the guests. In a few days, you’ll be 16 and a bit closer to becoming King.”

Varian glanced back longingly at his safe space, shelves upon shelves of quality ingredients in various bottles and beakers, the glowing test tubes and apparatuses and the scattered notes around his desk, before his father closed the door behind them.

* * *

In the serene library of the palace, Varian let out a heavy and agonizing groan. Caine snorted as she placed stacks of books and scrolls at his desk for him to study. Varian didn't dread his lessons. He actually enjoyed them, especially if it had science, alchemy and machines. Today, however, he mindlessly flipped through the pages of 'History of Many Kingdoms’, disinterested.

“Alchemy talk didn't go so well?” Caine said, her gentle and ladylike demeanor gone.

“It was terrible. He brought up 'You are a prince’ card again. I'm not a child!” He complained.  

Caine rolled her eyes,  sat across him, opened one of the books he had and said.

“I wanted to be a pirate, you know.” She sighed.

“I’m not even surprised. What stopped you?”

“Oh nothing stopped me, I stowed away to the nearest boat and pillaged and plundered for a few years before coming back.”

“They called me Lady Caine, the Wicked Wench of the 7 seas!” She proclaimed.

“Great, you lived the dream. Was there a lesson here?” Varian asked impatiently while aggressively flipping through his book.

“The point is, Your Sourness, that living the dream has it perks and consequences. Sometimes you don’t have the luxury of weighing it all in. You just do it as best you can.”

“So, you’re saying I should disobey my father, turn on the people of Lunos, just run away and be an alchemist?”

Caine laughed but after taking Varian's stone cold expression she stopped.

“Whoa whoa whoa, kid! Slow down. I didn’t say that. And besides, you love the people and Lunos as much as you love alchemy. I know you won’t abandon them.”

She was right. He would never do something that selfish. Varian loved the people of Lunos. They were always accepting of his love for alchemy and his many wacky inventions. They were smart and understanding individuals and he'd die before he abandon them.

“Then, what do you suggest I do?”

“Convince your father, you can be both!”

It was Varian's time to snort. His father was as stubborn as he was. To him, Varian was no more than a child; a very clever one but still a child. His father wouldn't let him dabble in alchemy or let him venture beyond the castle walls without an escort and at least a dozen guards.

“Right.” He drawled.

“You're a smart kid, Varian. You'll figure it out.”

“Now, turn to page 394, we need to catch up on your world history.”

* * *

Varian went straight to bed that night after his lessons. Skipping dinner had been a habit for him lately, much to his father's dismay. Varian reassured him, however, he'd have a pieces bread and some fruits at least.

The real reason why Varian hadn't been eating anything before bed was because of his nightmares. He'd wake up in the middle of the night, sick to the stomach, drenched in sweat and hands trembling. He'd empty the contents of his stomach and feel drained and listless the coming morning. He never had a clear picture his night terrors. Always vague and completely gone when he woke but his emotions remained. Fear. Cold. Darkness.

“Ruddiger, catch!” Varian called before getting ready for bed.

He threw the last piece of bread at his pet raccoon who was comfortably lounging in his own royal pillow. Ruddiger scrambled for the morsel and shoved it in his mouth as quick as humanly possible. It reminded Varian the first day he met him. Stealing food from the kitchen and harassing the cook, Ruddiger was a hungry aggressive rascal. Varian was the only one to trap him with one new inventions, the sticky bombs. He planned to release him back into the wild but Ruddiger was far too affectionate whenever he held him. Thus, Ruddiger became the royal pet. The chef was furious and his father wasn't far off but Varian promised he'd take care of him and keep him out of sight.

“Ready for another round of nightmares?” He asked the raccoon and got no reply.

“Yeah, me neither.”

He tucked himself into bed and let his mind wonder for a while. Varian was preoccupied with the ball being thrown for his 16th birthday, his alchemy experiments and inklings of his mother. His last thought before he slipped away was his father's words.

_‘Varian, you're a prince and you will, one day, be king. You have a duty to Lunos and her people’_

* * *

_‘Flower gleam and glow.’_

Varian woke in a place he wasn't familiar with. He stood shivering in a wasteland of dark ashy soil with black spikes overrunning the land. In his thin pajamas, he felt the chilling wind through his small body.

_'let your power shine.’_

Varian looked beyond the horizon and saw a tall crumbling tower obscuring a strangely bright full moon. Like the rest of the land, the tower had spikes growing out it. Varian couldn't place where he'd seen this castle before.

_'Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine.’_

__

He heard a sweet haunting song echo through the waste land. Varian squinted to find at the foot of the tower stood a woman with obscenely long golden hair. Her mane was so long it had serpentined through the black rocks and had feet to spare.

“Hello?” Varian called out to her but it was drowned out by her song.

_'Heal what has been hurt’_

“Hello! I'm—”

_'Change the fates design.’_

“Varian. Who—”

_‘Save what has been lost’_

“Who are you?”

She turned her head in Varian's direction. He stumbled back when he saw her wide pupil-less eyes staring at him. Black rocks sprouted at his feet as if triggered by her stare.

“Stop!” Varian cried while avoiding the spikes circling him. Her song did not stop though.

_'Bring back what once was mine.’_

__

He felt like his skin was on fire. It scorched from his fingertip to his arms. Varian looked down on his trembling hands and discovered his veins glowing ominously beneath his skin.

He ran his hands through his scalp to ease the forming migraine only to discover his dark mane turned light and luminescent. Breathing rapidly, he tugged at his hair to double check and sure enough, it was as pale as moonlight.

_‘What once was mine.’_

__

When the song ended, he let out a blood curdling scream.

He sprang from his bed drenching in sweat. Varian looked down at his hands and grasped a fist full of his blanket to stop him from shaking. In and out, he controlled his breathing. Tears stung his eyes and his stomach was flipping.

This was the first time he'd ever remembered his dream so vividly. Varian remembered the spikes, a woman with golden hair and a tower—

He froze and glanced at his window. To his horror, he realized where he had seen it before. Beyond the castle walls and village surrounding it, there it stood. The spire where the black rocks are the most abundant. The place where his father has forbidden anyone, especially Varian, to enter.

Restless and wide awake, he got out of bed and exited his room in search for a distraction.

* * *

The castle was silent. It was a quick dash to his lab and it wasn't difficult. He knows all the patrol rotation of the castle due to many sleepless nights. Varian would listen for guards as they pass by his doors and observe their routes from his window. It was always the same rhythm, 4 hour shifts and at least 2 guards in each route. But Varian didn’t dare to leave his room at night until he got a clear schedule.

Eris and Scarlett, the rebellious little kitchen helpers and friends of his, were generous enough to swipe it from Hector's desk for a price; couple of smoke pellets he'd developed. They were no bigger than grapes and if crushed or thrown will release a thick fog, good for a quick distraction or escape.

Varian didn't ask questions. They might be children but he knows they could end him in seconds.

He pulled out paper with all the rotations and made it safely passed where the guards should be. Varian thought it was odd when the halls were a more empty than he thought.

He tread carefully towards his lab. However, as he passed his father's meeting room, he heard a hasty argument coming from the slightly jarred door

Varian tiptoed to the entrance and carefully peeked inside. He could barely make out the figures as the fireplace roared behind them. The long table had only 3 seats occupied. Varian held his breath when one of them spoke.

“We have had this conversation over and over.” Hector whined at the counsel table.

Seated at the meeting was Adira, King Quirin's right hand woman and trusted General. She dawned a leather and fur garb native from her homeland and a scowl (directed mostly at Hector) to compliment it. And sitting across her was Hector, left-hand man of his Majesty and royal spymaster. Lastly at head of table was none other than, his father, King Quirin, ruler of Lunos Kingdom

“And we will have it _again_ until it gets through your head.” Adira growled.

His father was silently watching his advisors bicker. Varian had seen this look on his father’s face. Hardened stare, lips tightly pressed and chin high, It was same mask he’d put on in battle or a sour meeting with neighboring leaders.

“The power of sundrop can help us!” Adira roared.

“Baseless rumors!” Hector fired back.

Varian had seen Adira and Hector fight before countless times. At one point, it would be settled with a duel and one of them ending in the care ward. They would always come to a peace in the end. But this wasn’t like any other discourse, their voices rose and their glares could cut deeper than any blade. Varian had chills run through him.

“Kingdom of Corona won't help us.” Hector sounded sure but Adira disproved him.

“They will. If we explained the situation, they'll see reason.”

Varian saw Hector pull out a scroll from his coat. His eyes weren't fast enough to see the short blade being drawn and Hector stabbing the scroll to the mahogany table. Varian didn't even see his father flinch. Adira stared at Hector defiantly but swallowed when she looked at the paper he stabbed.

“This _situation_ we have cannot reach anyone, Adira. The moment we tell them of this, they'll leave us for dead or worse.” He pointed darkly at the scroll.

It was then his father finally spoke.

“Hector, I see your concerns. We had been at odds with the Kingdom of Corona for years and I would also be wary of seeking help —”

“Hah!” Hector taunted.

“ **But** Adira has a point.” King Quirin stated. It was at this time Adira smirked at him victoriously.

“Whether the sundrop is real or not, we need a truce between our kingdoms.” He declared and rose from his seat to address his advisors.

“This is bigger than all of us. They’ll have no choice but to listen.” He stressed at them. Teeth clenched and eyes sharp, Adira and Hector couldn’t meet their King’s glare.

“We’ll discuss this tomorrow.” Quirin said.

The meeting had adjourned. Varian backed away slowly and the sound of glass shattering rang through the halls. He swiftly turned and saw a broken vase at his feet. Not even having time to gasp, he heard his father’s booming voice from the meeting room.

“Who goes there!?”

He ran. Varian dashed through the halls, still keeping in mind the patrol routes. He could here Hector yelling for the nearest guards he stumbled upon. He took a sharp turns and nearly fumbled into another expensive vase but he managed to arrive at the tapestry room where various portraits and painting of the Lunos royal family hung.

Varian was in a panic. He scanned through every exit but he could hear frantic footsteps approaching from them.

“Varian, over here!” Cried the curtains draped over the tapestry.

“Scarlett?” He gasped. A tiny redhead peeked through drapes, The girl, who had a beautiful blue flower pinned to her hair, gestured at him.

“Quickly, Your Majesty!”

With Hector’s enraged voice getting louder, Varian leapt into the curtains. He expected a wall but tripped into a secret passageway instead. It was a spiraling staircase so far down he could barely see the end. He suspected for years there were secret escape routes in castle. Varian remember begging his father and Caine to point out where they were but denied him. They said he’d abuse the knowledge and they were probably right.

“What the—” Varian said.

Tiny hands pulled him further into the dark passage. Varian yelped as Eris, sister of Scarlett, a little angry girl who was barely above his waist, dark hair and slanted eyes, dragged him down into the abyss. Scarlett quickly locked the door behind them and followed.

“What the hell were you doing!?” Eris exploded as she yanked Varian’s gloved hand.

“Hector nearly caught you, Your Majesty.” Scarlett whispered. She was the more mellow and courteous sister.

“I know!” He choked. Adrenaline still pulsed through him, Varian laughed anxiously as a reflex.

“Thank you.” He managed through his nervous chuckles.

“What is this place?”

“Servants passage.” Eris answered.

“This leads straight to the kitchen.We use it to get around.”

“Or a quick get away.” Varian muttered.

“You know us to well, Your Majesty.” Scarlett smirked.

After minutes of descending, they finally reach the end. Eris listened in on the door first before hastily opened it and peeked through. He saw her sharp eyes scan what was beyond the threshold and gestured at them.

“Coast is clear.” She said.

Varian, Eris and Scarlett slipped into the cold kitchen. He made sure to avoid the hanging pots and pats overhead and any kitchenware obscuring the path.

“Take the west wing. It's longer route to your room but it is the safest.”

“Thanks you two. I owe you.”

“Give us a couple of sticky bombs and we're even.” Eris said.

He waved them good night and dashed off. Varian made sure to reward them in the morning. He had so many questions when he finally got to his bed. He had them for years and none of them were answered.

“What's dad hiding from me, Ruddiger?” He asked the raccoon, who was fast asleep.

Varian eventually calmed into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Infestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Rocks are a part of the Kingdom's culture, for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a BETA version if you see any spelling or grammar errors, please, let me know. And I'm working on art for Chapter 3.

The next morning, Varian woke up to a panic outside his door. Quickly getting dressed, he exited his room only to run into Lady Caine.

“Varian!” She yelped.

“What’s going on?” He panted while fixing his leather vest.

“Black rock infestation in the garden. Adira is taking care of it.” As she said, a couple of chambermaids dashed through the halls carrying brooms and gardening tools.

An infestation in the castle? His father must be furious.

“I'm heading down there.” He walked past Caine, not waiting for her approval. She followed him.

The garden is one of the best places in the castle, besides his lab. Every morning the scent of wet grass and the morning dew were fresh and clean. Flowerbeds would contrast the the bleak and dark castle grounds. And the piece of resistance was a gorgeous gazebo where the whole family used to have breakfast together.

Varian stopped dead, seeing it defiled.

He witnessed frantic guards carting away pieces and chunks of black rocks away from the scene. What once was a beautiful flower haven is now riddled with tall spikes, ruined flowerbeds, and a very unhappy set of people. This had been the worst infestations he'd ever seen in the castle.

“This isn't good.” Varian said.

His gaze lingered at the black cluster spike in the middle of the garden where the gazebo once stood. Like a frozen geyser of metal, It towered them.

“No kidding.” Lady Caine shrugged.

For all his life, the black rocks have always been there. The magical and indestructible spikes were common throughout Lunos. They pop out from place to place like daisies. The citizens see it at a minor inconvenience at this point. The black rocks were manageable in populated areas. The royal family made sure their people were safe but there were tasks even they couldn't handle. Infestations do happen, where a sudden eruption of them emerge all at once in the same area. A full cluster of the black rocks bursting from the ground can decimate an entire castle wing. If such things occur, they would report them to one of the King’s advisors to deal with it.

“We need to go, Varian. Your father is waiting for you in the dining room.” Caine reminded.

“Just give me a minute.” Varian said.

He rushed over to Adira, who was studying the biggest cluster.

“Morning, Adira.” He greeted.

“Your Highness, please, watch your step.” She advised.

“Another infestation?” Varian asked without wasting a minute.

“Sadly. It happened last night.”

“It sounded like cannon fire. Nearly woke the whole castle. And the groundskeeper was furious!” Lady Caine smiled.

“We'll clear this up in no time.” Adira reassured.

“This is the 4th one this month.” Varian said.

“Who told you this?” Adira stared at him, her eyes sharp and unreadable.

Varian lost his voice. He didn't want to rat anyone out, especially Eris and Scarlett. They were his eyes and ears beyond the castle walls. He was informed about the dozens and dozens of black rock clusters popping left and right.

“I heard it from the chambermaids! Terrible gossips!” Varian lied smoothly but he caught Caine cringe beside him. He wasn't as smooth than he thought.

Catching the lie or not, Adira said nothing. She drew her dark metallic sword and took a stance in front of the cluster of rocks. With one precise swing of her sword, the rocks were sliced in halves. The severed metals on the ground hummed, glowed slights and died within seconds.

“Fascinating!” Varian never got tired of seeing it. Adira's sword was made of the same metal as the rocks. The strongest material and the only thing that can cut through them. They say it was forged with alchemy and secrets only known to the King and his advisors. He pestered his father constantly about it.

“Why do they glow like that? I have theories, of course but I wonder! Maybe a few experiments, it reacts to—”

“Your Highness, the King forbids you to do any alchemy on the black rocks.” Adira warned.

“I know but there's something about them—”

“There is but it's not for you to meddle with them.”

Varian eyed the rocks before looking away, defeated. His father had strict rules about the black rocks. One of them being; No experiment unless authorized by the King himself.

“Cut the kid some slack, Adira.” Caine said.

“Forgive me, Your Highness, but it's the King's orders.” She apologized solemnly.

“I—I just want to know what they are.” Varian pleaded.

Adira, once again, studied him. Her expression was unreadable. For a second though, he spotted her lips pressed together tightly as if to suppress her from saying more.

“Sorry, Varian. It's—It’s not for me to tell.” She whispered. When she spoke informally, Adira was genuine and personal. A side of her rarely seen by others, except maybe, his father, Hector and himself.

Before Varian could press her on the subject, She raised her frame tall and put on a persona of high authority. Her gentler side was snuffed out.

“Alright, cart everything away! Make sure not to miss anything!” Adira ordered the guards and the chambermaids holding brooms.

“Yes, Ma'am!” They replied.

Varian grits his teeth in frustration. He balled his fist and took a deep breath. It was always a 'need-to-know' basis with his father and the black rocks. He was a Prince of the kingdom. Doesn't he deserve to know?

He didn't like being in the dark like this.

Varian felt his clenched fist shake and tingle at surge of his strong emotions.

“Heavens above!” One of the chambermaids shrieked.

Varian jumped when he saw another couple of spikes emerge beside him. He looked around and found that the rocks have multiplied and grew around the garden.

“What?” Varian muttered.

“Caine, please, escort His Highness out.” Adira demanded.

With a heavy heart, he let Caine guide him away. He walked into an empty dining room with only one set of cutlery on the table. The servants told them the King had important duties to attend and left early. Varian sat by himself, feeling sick and pathetic.

He ate his breakfast cold.

* * *

Caine had good intentions. She volunteered to fetch a few things for Varian's birthday ball in the village. She made sure Varian tagged along. Normally, he'd need at least 5 business days for his father's approval and a dozen guards to escort him but Caine was too clever for her own good.

“This is a bad idea, Caine.” Varian said nervous, tugging at his hooded cloak.

In Caine’s room in the servant’s wing, he paced in front of the mirror. He didn't recognize his reflection at all. Staring back in the mirror was a normal boy who looked like an alchemist apprentice. He tugged the hood of his cloak further down his face. _This wasn't going to work_ , he thought.

“C’mon, Your Sourness, it'll be fun!”

She didn't wear usual chambermaid dress today. Caine sported a fitted shirt , a nice corset, pants and high boots. Her hair was no longer trapped in a headdress but now in a clean ponytail. She looked like herself, free and rebellious.

“We’ll head to the apothecary on our way back.” She bribed with a sweet smile. Varian swallowed. She knew he couldn't resist good alchemy ingredients.

“They might have they might rare stuff you were looking for. What was that? Bella—something?”

“Atropa Belladonna, the deadly nightshade! You can only get those beyond north from Lunos. They only bring them to the market on limited stock each year!” Varian yammered excitedly.

Her smirked said it all. She had him trapped. Varian sighed in defeat.

“If we get caught, we'll be in so much trouble.” He whispered.

“ **_If_ **we get caught.” She emphasized as she opened the door.

Caine's room was, thankfully, at the end of the hall and a step away from the exit.They stealthy made it out to the stables without being seen.

The manger was full of the kingdom's finest horses. Varian took his time gazing at the beautiful beasts but did not dare to touch them. He, being a prince, was taught about horses and how to ride them at an early age. Unfortunately, he was terrible at it. Due to his small frame, he struggled to saddle his horse and stay balanced on it. With practice, Varian could be good at it. The horse weren't very patient with Varian, however. More often than not, he'd be thrown off their back. Varian have trust issues with horses since then.

But there was only one horse that he trusted completely.

“Axel!” Caine whistled.

Out of the cubicle, a strong steed trotted to them. Bigger than the rest of the horses, Axel was tall and broad with dark mane and silver encrusted saddle and reins. He nuzzled his snout against Caine’s face before turning to Varian and tugging at his hood with his teeth.

“You’re ruining my disguise.” Varian laughed as he pulled out an apple treat for the horse.

Axel was the only horse in Lunos who would tolerate Varian's incompetent riding. He was originally Caine's steed but she lets Varian use him.

“We need a favor. We’re running errands for the birthday boy over here and we need a noble **_handsome_ ** steed.” Caine bartered while flaunting more apples in Axel's view.

At first Axel looked apprehensive despite the juicy apple being presented to him.

“How about a crate full of apples and new gold laced saddle for your troubles?” Varian supplies.

The horse was no pushover unlike the rest of his kin but he couldn't resist a good apple and expensive accessories. Axel loved being spoiled.

Axel rolled his expressive eyes before nodding.

Cain mounted first before pulling Varian up; positioning himself behind. They galloped through the back gate and no guards gave them a second look.

* * *

The market looked 10 times different without his escorts blocking his view. It was a bustling area filled with people, shops and flimsy stalls. Varian observed the people of Lunos. Happy customers were walking away with a basket of freshly baked goods. Shoemakers and blacksmiths were chatting up patreons. Townsfolk haggling their sellers for a better price. Stalls at every corner, selling trinkets and knick knacks. Most of them were locals but there were few traveling merchants who were brave enough to come to Lunos in spite of the sinister rumors.

“Wow.”

Varian's eyes couldn't tear away from one stall that were selling shrunken monkey heads and shriveled up fingers.

“First, linens for the tables, floral arrangements and lastly, Wine samples.” Caine said.

They went further into the crowded market. It was the third time Varian was offered a free sample of cheese and a bottle of _‘money back guarantee’_  Love Potion.

They finally found the stall with the finest linen. Caine dismounted from Axel, leaving Varian alone.

“Don't wander off, Varian.” She instructed and Varian rolled his eyes.

“Yes, mom.”

He watched Caine sift through each fabric for a few moments until he spotted it from a distance.

An elevated plane in the middle of a deep chasm, The tower of his nightmares. Varian reeled back from his horse, shocked seeing it up close. He grips the reins tightly while his breathing became rapid. Axel neighed and glanced at him concerned.

The tower looked more ominous than the night before. Though It was isolated from the rest of the town, it still held a looming dread over the area. The Lunos residents stay clear of the ravine because they feared what was in that tower. Varian overheard from the chambermaids it held a creature of unspeakable horror. The elderly maid debunked their rumors, however. She said the tower was just the old royal castle that had been overrun by the black rocks and hadn't bothered to clear it up because the damage was too sever.

It seemed the logical explanation but it didn't ease their minds.

One of the only comforts the people had were the dozens of knights posted at the sole transport to the tower, a metal gondola suspended by wires, and the giant black rocks barred every corner of the tower.

His father obviously didn't want anyone to explore the spire.

“Daydreaming, Your Highness?” Caine asked as she was examining a periwinkle linen.

“I always see it through my window. It looks a lot creepier up close.” Varian said, still staring at the tower.

Caine grunts; not paying attention.

“What’s in that tower?”

“Some sorta weapon, I think.” She shrugged.

“You think so?”

This was the most information he’s ever received from anyone. Not even his father would acknowledge his questions. He wondered if Caine knew something after all and was just playing ignorant.

“Don't know. No guards were ever posted inside the tower. Only the King and his advisors ever go in it. Adira and Hector stash all black rocks they cleared up in there.”

She then turned to the stall keeper and handed a pouch full of silver coins.

“50 yards of this color. Send them to the castle. Look for Eris and Scarlett.” She said.

“Of course, Thank you, madame.” The seller bowed.

Their last stop for the day was the apothecary and Varian couldn't be more excited. This is the first time he'd buy his ingredients in person. He would usually give a list of materials to the chambermaids and they'll purchase it for him. More often than not, they'd get items wrong or the quality wasn't up to standard. He'd lost count of how many times he got Red Sand instead of Fire Salt. They are identical in the untrained eye.

Varian scrambled off Axel first and ran to the shop. He ogled at the display window of beakers, hanging leafy herbs and skulls. 'Old Hag's Apothecary’ the sign read. Varian could barely contain his giggles while Caine amusingly slid off her horse with an empty basket for Varian's ingredients.

“Caine! Caine! They have Nightshade!” He shrieked as he pressed his forehead against the shop window.

They entered the shop and the chimes of charms and tiny bells swinged above the door. Varian gaped at the hanging herbs, smelling of sweet lavender and old books. His hands brushed the dusty shelves of vials and bottles of different ingredients, like crystalized salts, tree saps, and —

“Belladonna extract!” He cheered, as he plucked the bottle off the shelf.

“What do you even need Nightshade for?” Caine asked.

“Well, let me explain, Belladonna is poison but in small amounts it's perfect remedy for colds and coughs. There've been an outbreak of sniffles in the barracks and I thought I'd mix up a batch for the guards.” Varian said enthusiastically.

“Such a soft little nerd.” She teased before placing all of Varian's ingredients in the basket.

“Good morning, Your Highness, Caine.”

They froze. Varian swallowed nervously while Caine grips the basket in her hand tightly at the sight of Hector casually leaning against the counter. They were surprised to see Hector at the village apothecary. Normally, he would be scouting out and about for any shinegance or anything suspicious.

“H-Hey, Hector. What are you doing here?” Varian stuttered casually.

“Instructing the alchemists to give an extra kick to the Guard's potions because the men are sleeping idiots!” He growled and obviously too mad to question why they were there.

“Last night, I found them dozing off while there was an intruder!”

“A-an Intruder?” Varian faked a gasp.

Caine raised an eyebrow in his direction but said nothing. She turned to Hector with an unreadable expression.

“Spiking their drinks won’t do, to be honest. Extra rounds of training would keep them on their feet.”

“You think so?” Hector laughed.

“Adira would be happy to beat them into submission.”

A full blown conversation about the guard's punishment was discussed. Varian was grateful when she distracted Hector.

He quickly snatched all the ingredients he could and purchased them hastily. As he finished, he caught Caine gesturing inconspicuously to the back door of the apothecary. He lightly tiptoed to the exit with basket of ingredients at hand.

He was inches from the door—

“Sir Hector!” A knight burst through the main entrance, very distressed.

“What?” Hector growled.

“Infestation at the village entrance, Sir!”

“For the love of—” He snarled, as he marched out of the shop.

Infestation? That's twice in a single day, Varian thought grimly. He needed to see for himself.

Despite his better judgement, he followed Hector and Caine was not far behind.

Hector mounted his strong steed, a massive rhino. He and the rest of his guards raced away.

“Axel!” Varian called and the horse galloped towards them. After attaching his basket of goods to the saddle, he hastily mounted Axel but couldn't get on properly. Eventually, Caine assisted him and they rode after Hector. They serpentined through villagers and stalls to catch up. Axel almost trampled a child in their haste.

Varian craned his head and his jaw slacked when he saw it.

“Wow. That’s bad.” Caine gasped when she saw the towering black rocks. A crowd had already surrounded it.

Caine pulled on the reins to stop and Varian jumped off. Ignoring her frantic calls, he bolted towards the sea of people. He finally managed to squeeze his way through the center of the commotion and witnessed a dozen guards and a very furious Hector.

“You there! What do you think you’re doing?” He yelled at his men.

The guard, he was pointing at, froze; sword in hand.

“Only a special kind of blade can cut through them. Your sword will shatter the moment it makes contact with the rocks.”

“Sorry, sir!”

“Amateurs.” Hector mumbled under breath while pulling out his spear strapped behind his back.

Varian ogled at Hector's weapon; a glowing spear. The spear head was a sharp tipped gemstone that glowed bright and ominous. The shaft was made of the strongest bark and nearly as tall as Hector. It was a beautiful sight.

“Shields up and stand back!” He ordered.

Hector plunged the tip of the spear into the root of the rocks. The reaction was instantaneous. The rocks hummed and glowed ominously before it began to shatter and crumble. Pieces were flying left and right but the guards had their shields up in a formation to deflect any stray shrapnel from hitting anyone. Pieces by piece it fell away from the cluster until it was reduced ruble on the ground.

The crowd cheered.

“Get these rocks to the castle. None of it gets left behind.” Hector commanded

“Yes, sir!”

“Wow!” Varian approached him, starry-eyed.

“Your weapon so different from Adira's! The spearhead is obviously made of the black rocks otherwise you wouldn't have destroyed them but it's also infused with something else to make it glow like that and — and—make the rocks crumble like that!”

“Sweet, isn't it? A gift from your father when he was made king and declared me his left-hand man.” He bragged, twirling his spear.

“How is it made? I mean—”

“I admire your curiosity, Your Highness, but that is a trade secret between your father and his advisors.”

This again.

“Don't threat, Varian, very soon you’ll have your own weapon.” Hector reassured.

“When?” Varian asked hopefully.

“An act of bravery or be crowned king, whichever comes first.” He chuckled.

As he turned to leave, however, he stopped. Hector squinted at Varian; studying him. The prince swallowed.

“Where are your escorts?” He suddenly asked as if he realized something was amiss.

“I—”

“Does your father even know you're here?”

“Uh—Bye!” He ran.

* * *

The pub was the last place he thought he'd be but in a desperate escape he found himself here. The ‘Moonshine’ pub, a dingy little tavern, in a secluded section of Lunos. The place had wooden tables, drunk men and not so clean mugs. Walls mounted weapons of many warriors, low lives and bandits, it had a very dangerous atmosphere and the clientele felt right at home. Varian walked cautiously into the tavern; his hood pulled down to obscure his face. He spotted intoxicated men with peg legs, masks, eyes patches and cloaks. All of them looked suspicious and intimidating. The only non threatening person was the amazing pianist with a hook hand playing on stage. He capture the whole tavern with songs and catchy music.

As he sat by the bar, he caught a glimpse of a poster on the WANTED criminals board.

**“Hook-Hand, on world tour!”** and little messy handwritten note pinned on it  “Now playing at the Moonshine Pub!”

Varian, feeling out of place, fidgeted his thick leather gloves. He contemplated weather he'd leave and search here for Caine or wait here but he didn't want to risk being caught by Hector so he choose the latter.

He sat patiently at the bar until he picked up pieces of a conversation at the nearest table.

“The black rocks have stretched beyond the border.” He hears a drunk say.

“No, it hasn’t! The advisors won't let that happen!” Another drunk slurred.

“But I’ve seen it! In Vardaros, at sea and even as far as Corona! They pop up faster than they could handle! Destroy everything in its—”

“What will it be, kid?”

“Huh?” Varian pipped.

He noticed an unpleasant bartender in front of him, cleaning a tankard with a dirty rag. Underneath the pointy hat, the barkeep had weasel like face with orange hair, a long nose and a bloodshot eye. He reminded Varian of a living scarecrow.

“What will it be? What you havin’? Ale? Mead? Whiskey? Or our special Moonshine?” The barkeep asked.

“No, thank you—”

“You stick out like sore thumb, kid. Buy a drink and blend in or get beat up, I don't care.” He warned.

“Milk?” Varian asked meekly.

A dirty mug of milk was placed before him and Varian was left alone. He pulled down his hood and continued to listen in on the conversation again.

“—Aren’t doing anything! We got to do something about it!”

“And do what? Scare it away? Only the royal advisors can have weapons to destroy the blasted things.”

“This seat taken?” He heard someone sit beside him.

“Caine!” Varian gasped, almost tipping over his untouched mug.

“Drinking?”

“No, I don't think it's sanitary.” He whispered.

Caine bravely downes the milk in one gulp. She sighed once the drink was empty and slammed the mug against the bar top.

“Just how I like it.”

“Hey Weasel! Give me two drinks, Moonshine and another milk.” She yelled at the barkeeper, Weasel. Varian wasn't sure if it was an insult or his actual name.

Both, he thought as the barkeeper’s ugly smile made his stomach churn. Weasel placed the drinks in front of them and tipped his hat at Caine respectfully. Once Weasel's ugly face was out of sight, Caine's eyes shifted at Varian and then at the rest of the rowdy tavern.

“You need to be more subtle when you're eavesdropping.” She said with a tankard to obscure her lips.

“How?” He asked. There was no point denying it.

“The pub is noisy and it'll be hard hear anything. You either need to have good ears or good eyes.”

Varian raised an eyebrow, perplexed.

“If you can't listen in, you can read their lips. You have to be fast though so you won't get caught.”

He gaped at Caine, wide-eyed.

“It's Spying 101. Every scum and their mom knows it. Why do you think so many of the bums in here wear a mask?” Caine pointed out.

He did notice when he walked into the tavern most of them had masks hiding theirs lips.

“You're playing with the best here, Varian. Not most good looking crowd but they know their stuff. You can learn a thing or two.” She lectured.

“You’re teaching me to be a spy?” Varian asked.

“If you want to know more about the black rocks, then yes.” She answered.

He teared his gaze away from her. Varian wanted to ask her a few questions.  He knows Caine had solid working relationship with Adira and Hector. Maybe, he thought, she knows more than she lets on.

“Why can't you tell me? You're close with Hector and Adira. You must know something.”

She snorted into her drink. She tried to suppress her laugh but her coughing made it difficult.

“You obviously don't know them like I do. It's all the more reason to keep things from me. We're...too close.”

Varian realized she was just as excluded as he was. He stared at his mug and took a small sip, only to snarl in disgust at the nearly rancid taste.

“We better get back, Your Highness. We can continue our lessons later.” She whispered so the patrons wouldn’t notice.

“See you, Weasel!” She said after they rose from the dirty bar. Caine slided a few silver pieces in the bartender’s way, to pay for the drink or his silence, Varian didn’t know which.

“Always a pleasure, Lady Caine.” Weasel said still polishing a dirty tankard.

“And to you too, Your High—”

Weasel, the barkeeper, wasn’t able to finish his words because Caine had thrown a dagger dangerously close to his head. Without looking back, she herded Varian out of the bar. He could hear a faint whimper of Weasel and many hardy laughs of the drunks.


	3. Belle of The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian's frustration skyrockets and he finally meets the royal family of Corona, their rivals.

“Black rocks popped up at the village entrance, here, and in the castle, here.”

In his lab, Varian marked the map of Lunos and its territories.

_This was only the beginning_ , he thought to himself, as he scribbled footnotes on his papers.

He'd been conducting research on the behavior of the black rocks since the incident in the castle and market.

His research would follow the questions: What are these black rocks made of? Where does it come from? Why do they spread? Were there places where they would likely emerge? Do they follow a pattern or do they pop out at random? What causes a Clusters to form? Are they preventable? Does cutting them (with black rock weapon: ex. Adira's sword and/or Hector's spear) have unseen consequences?

So many variables to account for.

Varian collected as much data as he could from the very limited books and records , from the gossip of the chambermaids, drunkards from the moonshine pub and even from eavesdropping on his father, Hector and Adira. It was fruitless effort on Varian's part; they always know when their being watched (despite Caine’s spy tips). All conversation would cease before he could even listen in.

Varian wasn't disheartened though he didn't have enough data. With patients and luck, he could use alchemy to further study them.

“Varian.” His father entered his lab, unannounced.

“Dad!” He shrieked, as he roughly shoved all his notes to the ground; hiding them in a sea of mess. He winced when he remembered the ink was still wet, all his writing smudged on his gloved hands.

“Knocking, dad. I would appreciate if you knocked.”

“Sorry, son.” He apologized before pulling a wrapped object from behind his back.

“I wanted to give you something, an early birthday present.” Quirin presented the package to his son.

Varian eagerly unwrapped his gift. It was a dark leather bound book with a silver encrusted spine and his family's sigil seared on the cover. He studied it carefully and flipped through the pages, all blank.

“A journal?” Varian said.

“A Journal.” His father repeated.

"I've been noticing, you've been writing a lot."

_'Research Mostly and alchemy.'_

"Y-Yeah." He didn't specify anything. It's better if his father didn't know.

“I just thought it would be a good idea to organize your alchemy notes.”

Varian's wide eyes swiftly met his father's; his dark eyes were kind and little unsure.

He actually acknowledge it. He would always dismiss his passion for alchemy. His father had little to no patience for his harebrained experiments. Hearing him acknowledge his passion made Varian extremely happy.

“Really?” He croaked.

“Yes, Varian. I realized I’ve been hard on you about your alchemy obsession and I––”

“Thanks, dad!”

He hugged his father tightly. Varian didn't need an explanation from him, not about this. His father returned his embrace just as intensely.

They parted, after a moment, and his father's hand brushed through Varian's hair. His fingers would hesitate when he touched Varian's turquoise highlights; Varian never understood why.

"Now, son, we need to be at our best in your party. We don't want to step on anyone's toes. A lot of powerful people are coming to greet you." He reminded firmly.

The cold truth just came crashing down. He'd nearly forgotten about the birthday ball.

“It's not just Corona?" Varian pipped, hopelessly.

"Not just Corona. Many lords and ladies, royalties even." His father said quietly, not to make Varian nervous. Not that it helped, he was still unhinged.

"We need allies, Varian. It'll strengthen our Kingdom." King Quirin explained.

"But—" _We didn't need them before. Why now?_ He was about to say.

"You'll do fine, son. I have complete faith in you."

Varian smiled, feeling a little assured.

* * *

His father's faith, however, was fickle because later in the afternoon, Caine walked in his lab.

“Your father insisted you learn about our guest before your big day.” She said.

" _I have complete faith in you_ , huh?" He mimicked, under his breath.

Varian groaned at the gigantic book on the table. It was an entire ledger of Royal families and lesser houses of various Kingdoms. The information mostly dating back from kings and queens of long since forgotten.

He understood why he had to study them. Most of the families in the book will be attending his party. It was only courtesy to know and appeal to them; like asking how their kingdom was fairing or their Great Uncle Weaselton was doing. They _love_ bringing up powerful names within their family.

Varian knows royalties highly regard the blood that runs through their veins, proving that they are upper breed than everyone else. Varian was disgusted at the notion.

He flipped through the pages and pages of family names, their sigil and the place they hail from. He came across a family crest, A Sun. He traced the golden sigil and the written ‘CORONA’ in beautiful script. Varian paused at the painting of the current royal family, The King and Queen holding a baby girl with hair as radiant as sunlight.

His eyes stung just by looking at the baby and her beautiful mane.

“In the 14th century, King Stefan, Queen Leah and their daughter Princess Aurora—Varian, are you listening?”

“Is this Corona?” He asked.

Caine scowled at the illustration of their King and Queen. She had no love for the Kingdom of Corona like most people of Lunos, Varian sadly discovered. There was a long rivalry between them and Corona, spanning years. He wasn't sure if it was solely because of his father’s mistrust of Corona or the people just didn't like them at all.

“Yeah.” She spat venomously.

“You don't like them, I take it?”

“No one does. Corona might seem like a place of sunshine and happiness but it's rotten like anywhere else, especially their King. Your father has seen it first hand.”

 

“What happened between my father and the King of Corona?” He asked; very intrigued by the feud between the kingdoms.

 

“After the disappearance of their precious princess, King Fredric desperately came to Lunos and pleaded to your father. King Quirin was a generous sap but the King of Corona asked for something he couldn’t give.”

Cain paused a second, studying the illustration of the great family of Corona.

“Fredric didn’t take it too well.” She finished.

 

“What did he ask for anyway? It couldn’t be that bad.” Varian said.

Her eyebrows knitted together and her lips formed a frown; a dark expression crossed her face. She stared at Varian like she wanted to say something but settled for a shrug.

 

“Trust me, kid, it’s worse.”

Before he could press the subject further, Caine changed the topic.

“Alright, let's move on, King and Queen of Arendelle, They have 2 baby daughters, Anna and Elsa—”

Varian zoned out from there.

* * *

He hardly saw Adira or Hector during subsequent days of the party. Both busy with preparing security and coordinating with the King on guest accommodations.

_‘It's a battle plan like any other’_ Adira would say. A single sitting arraignment out of place could start a war between lords and ladies.

Caine would pop up to check on him but disappeared most hours with preparations of her own, something about needing more fresh food and linens.

The only one who didn't seem busy was the birthday boy himself.

He had a lot of free time and he was grateful.

In his full alchemist attire and a hooded cloak, he found himself in the Moonshine Pub once again. The tavern was bustling with life, booze and laughs. The patrons paid no mind to Varian, except Weasel, the barkeeper, who filled a tankard with milk and slid it to him before he could even sit.

“Thanks.” Varian said, though he’ll never touch his drink.

He unrolled his new map and opened his journal. He scanned all his notes and sighed.

He was stuck.

These black rock were a geological phenomenon. No scientific explanation for their erratic behaviour. It almost seems like, dare he say, **_Magical_ **. Varian had an urge to roll his eyes.

He tapped the map listless with his quill.

With his birthday ball drawing near, he was restless. His father reminders were swimming in his thoughts.

_'We need allies, Varian.'_

"But for what?" He whispered to himself.

He racked his brain for answers.

The thought came to Varian like lightning.

The night he had eavesdropped on his father’s council meeting was still fresh on his mind. It must have something to do with black rocks. It had to be. There was no bigger disaster than this. Varian suspected his father would ask for help from the neighboring kingdoms to deal with this, using his party as a catalyst. They, the other kingdoms, would agree to help, of course, since the epidemic had already spread.

The only problem was Corona, Lunos’ rival.

Can they aid them in this calamity? Why were Hector and his father so hesitant about asking help from them? Were their feud so great that they can’t look past it?

“Can I ask you something?” Varian asked meekly.

“You just did, Your Highness.” Weasel replied, bored and exasperated.

“I need to know about the Black Rocks beyond the border; How far it’s spread and what places our affected.” He continued firmly.

“I don’t know anything about that.” The barkeep said too quickly; it raised his suspicion.

Taking pointers from his previous visit, he pulled out his pouch and handed a few pieces of silver to the bartender. Weasel accepted it greedily before bowing his head and whispered.

“Hand me that map of yours.”

Varian complied and the barkeep snatched his quill and scribbled on the map.

“I’ll mark all the places I know that have been hit.”

As Varian looked over the map, his eyes followed Weasel’s scribbles, growing more weary as he nearly filled the paper. He didn’t realize they have spread so far and in larger numbers.

“They’ve been spotted at sea near the Tirapai Islands. Vardaros was also hit but not as much damage. Last place I know and had the worst case––”

Varian watched as he circled the farthest kingdom at the edge of the map and angrily drew black lines around it.

**Corona.**

“Corona has the biggest problem with them. Their land has been infested; Destroying houses and farms. They say Corona is at their wit’s end. Their King is desperate enough to reach out to other kingdoms, including Lunos.”

There was a deep rooted hate in Weasel's voice that made Varian shiver.

“You don’t sound too fond of them.” Varian stated.

“I don’t trust them.” Weasel sneered.

“You, Caine and the rest of Lunos.” Varian muttered.

"Understandable, given their history."

_‘What history?’_ Varian was tempted to ask.

"They're up to something. With your birthday ball coming up, it's too much of a coincidence." Weasel muttered, grimly.

"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid?"

“Think, Your Highness, why do you think they’re willing to travel to the ass end of nowhere, to a Kingdom who hates their guts? For a good party? No, they want something.”

“Why do people hate them so much?” He asked.

Weasel stared at him, perplexed. He gestured to the rowdy tavern around him.

“Look around you, Your Highness. Scum of the earth, weirdos and outcast, Kingdoms like Corona don’t give us the time of day but here, in Lunos, we’re someone.“

Varian noticed Weasel's voice change, mellowed.

“We don’t have to thieve as much. We get decent jobs and a home to call our own. It’s more than we deserve but King Quirin saw something in us, god knows what. You don’t see a King like that in every Kingdom.”

After marking the map, he handed it back to Varian and gave him a stern look.

“Fair warning to you, your Highness, Corona is not to be trusted. When they want something, they’ll take it.”

“Thanks, Weasel.”

"Name's Anthony, Your Highness." He corrected, as he tipped his hat respectfully.

"T-Thanks, Anthony." Varian stuttered, dumbfounded by Weasel's—Anthony's gesture.

He left the tavern with Weasel’s warning in mind.

* * *

He was scared out of his mind but he had decided to confront his father.It took nearly a day to corner him. He found him in his study with Adira and Hector sorting through papers, party invitation for the locals.

He swung the door loudly for emphasis as he entered, nearly hitting priceless artifacts hanging on the wall.

“Dad, these Black Rocks are becoming a problem!” Varian stated boldly but his voice shook slightly under his father’s gaze.

Adira and Hector gave each other hasty look before landing their gaze on their king, who sat impassive at his desk.

“I’ve been doing some research and they’ve been spreading rapidly!”

Varian marched to his father, spilled his books and papers onto the desk. He unrolled a diagram of the Far Kingdoms. Adira, who was the closest, looked over his shoulder to go over the map. Hector, though busy with his papers, glanced inconspicuously at the diagram.

“They erupted here! And Here! And that's twice in one day!" He pointed at Lunos, specifically at the castle and the village entrance.

"We'll double clean up duty to clear up the Black Rocks.” His father responded nonchalantly, pushing the map off his desk and into Varian's arm.

"B—but that’s not enough! There’s a chance it’ll grow back!”

Varian remembered the incident in the garden, new Black Rocks burst through as soon as Adira eradicated them.

And by the look of Adira’s face, she hasn’t forgotten it either. She looked desperately between Varian and King Quirin, who was still unconvinced.

“What about the rest? The outskirts of the village? The Old Tower?” Varian tried again.

The Old Tower, an ancient Lunos castle overrun by the Black Rocks for decades and just a short distance away from the village, was one of the many forbidden subjects that his father refuses to talk about. The list of forbidden things to NOT bring up in conversations, in no particular order: His mother, Alchemy, The Black Rocks (to an extent) and The Old Tower.

King Quirin’s temper would waver a lot quicker than anyone would like.

Varian saw his eyes turned icy, hard and angry. He rose from his seat to confront his son.

“How—how about Corona?” Varian backtracked; not his best recovery.

Hector hissed under his breath; his papers abandoned and full attention on Varian. Adira was careful to keep her face passive. His father's icy glare didn't leave his son as he approached him, slowly.

"Corona can take care of themselves." King Quirin stated coldly.

“But—”

He stared up at his father; Varian’s gaze was determined yet glassy. There was something about the way his father looked at him at that moment; like every disappointment Varian ever did suddenly reflected through his father’s eyes.

Varian’s throat clenched and the fight left him. Now, he was gazing at his feet in submission.

“Varian, we’ll worry about the Black rocks after your ball.” King Quirin’s voice was gentle; seeing that he won this round.

Varian’s balled his hands into a fist. His helplessness boiled in the pit of his stomach while his fingers would go numb.

His father exited the room with Hector in tow. Adira touched his shoulder sympathetically before following them. Varian was left with his frustration and an open book with Corona’s Sun crest burning his damp eyes.

* * *

It was the big day, his birthday ball, and Varian was even more nervous than he realized. The entire diplomatic relations were riding on this party.

Varian's party was a catalyst for peace, he realized dreadfully. Failure was out of the question.

“Fix your crown, Varian.” King Quirin ordered.

“Yes, sir.” He replied.

Varian doesn't wear his crown often, only during social events which they rarely had. The circlet he wore was silver with little encrusted opals weaves into silver vines. Varian swore it felt heavier today.

While waiting for the foreign guest, he and his father mingled with the Lunos locals who were invited. Varian recognized Anthony the Weasel and Lady Caine in the crowd, having an animated conversation. Scarlett and Eris were being devilish little rascals swiping food from the entrees, they were supposed to serve. Hector was running around making sure his guards and agents were at attention while Adira shadowed Varian and his father throughout the hours. He also had an interesting discussion between the Lunos scholars and alchemist.

He felt at home with these people, rogues of society.

Sadly, the first diplomatic guest arrived. Their names were announced to the court as they descended down the stairs to meet the King and Prince in their thrones.

“Lady Fresca and Lord Richard of House Geld.” King Quirin greeted.

“I say, Your Majesty, it's an honor to be invited. And to you, Prince Varian, happy birthday.” Lady Geld said, a very thick German accent.

“Welcome to our home, Lady—”

_‘Fresca Geld of House Geld, adores dogs’_ Varian remembered.

“—Fresca, I heard you have a wonderful breed of dogs, finest of all the houses.”

“Flatterer! But it rings true, my children are the best, much better than our cousins of House Silva.” She giggled, as she opened her fan and covered her smile, a modest lady etiquette from their land.

He saw his father's face of approval.

As the hours pass, His father greeted every guest with poise and regalness. Kings, Queens, Dukes, Duchesses, Lesser Lords and diplomats, he adapted to their personality easily. He knew exactly what to say to please them; a complete natural unlike Varian who was awkwardly greeting them.

Varian tried to keep up with his father’s pace but he couldn't keep composed long enough.

He would blush when the ladies of his age giggled, as he bowed or kissed their hand; obviously trying to flirt with him.They returned to their thrones and Varian nearly melted into his seat from emotional exhaustion.

“Varian, sit straight.” His father whispered.

“Let's never have a party again.” Varian groaned.

He didn't know how much more he could take. This couldn't get any worse.

“Welcoming The Royalties of Corona and their entourage. King Fredric and his daughter Princess Rapunzel. Accompanied by her boyfriend and lady-in-waiting.” The loud booming voice of the doorman echoed through the ballroom.

He and his father stood attention instantly.

The crowd around them riled with whispers and gossip. They all stared up at the Royal Corona family. The king and the princess had their arms locked together while a lady-in-waiting and a dashing rogue stood guard behind them. Varian noticed their attire contrasted with Lunos; bright, golden and full of color. The local’s glare followed the foreigners as they descended down the steps to meet him and his father.

“Fredric, it’s good to see you, old friend.” King Quirin greeted.

“Under a more happy circumstance this time.” King Fredric replied.

Varian stood stiffly by his father's side. The King of Corona was an intimidating man. His daughter, however, looked sweet and mellow. She smiled happily at Varian.

“This must be Varian. He's grown into a young man.” Fredric comments.

Varian noticed his father’s hand move protectively to his shoulder. To an outsider it seemed like a proud gesture but his father’s grip was firm and pulled Varian back slightly from King Fredric's space.

He didn't want Varian anywhere near King Fredric. Regardless, he quickly smiled at his guests.

“My daughter, Rapunzel.” King Fredric introduced.

The princess was beautiful, Varian concluded. Her big braided hair was as golden as the sunlight, her face had cute little freckles, her eyes were lively and green and her smile was sincere and peppy; a perfect princess, out of a fairy tale.

Princess Rapunzel stepped forward and clumsily curtsied. Varian stared, wide-eyed, when he saw she had no shoes.

“It’s so nice to be here! Your Kingdom is Beautiful!” She said, her arms stretched as if wanting a hug.

She spoke so informally that he and his father were startled, speechless. Varian dared to glance at his father, silently asking what to do, but King Quirin was still at a loss for words.

Thankfully, her lady-in-waiting whispered to her quickly and Rapunzel instantly looked sheepish, noticing her mistake.

She cleared her throat, presented her hand to Varian, waiting for him.

“Your Highness, thank you for your hospitality.” Rapunzel recited, stiffly.

Instinctively, he took her hand and kissed it. Varian's skin started to tingle upon her touch. She snatched her hand back and robbed where their skin touched. The tingle refused to subside.

“Pleasure is all ours, Princess, Welcome to Lunos. We are honored to have you here.” Varian spoke plainly like he did many time tonight to their guests.

Rapunzel, still reeling, nodded mechanically. She kept staring at her hands before studying Varian.

 

Varian swallowed at her stern gaze.

 

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Panic! at the Ballroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian meets the Royal Family of Corona, their supposed rivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there are any errors! And Sorry I've been away! Tangled Season 3 is back baby!!!

Varian was always an awkward boy growing up. If it wasn't about science or alchemy, he'd stammer but still tried to act all cool and suave. More often than not, Varian would look like a royal mess. He'd be head-over-heels talking about alchemy and make weird and grand gestures with his hands. His father would gently remind him to act more poised when faced with guests but when they were within close friends Varian can act like himself.

In the ballroom, he had remained as elegant and regal like he's been told. However, his awkwardness started to reveal itself whenever the Princess of Corona was within his line of sight; which was constant.

There was something about her that unraveled Varian.

Throughout the party, Princess Rapunzel was relentlessly lurking for him. And in Varian's opinion, she wasn't very subtle, maybe because he's seen skilled lurking from Adira and Hector. She would hide behind pillars and sometimes behind her handmaiden, Cassandra, he found out, just to catch him. Doing what? He doesn't know. Her stern gaze never left his person, not even for a second; like she was sizing him or planning his demise. 

_Both_ , he thought anxiously.

A relieved sigh escaped through Varian's lips once he stepped into the balcony. Finally free of scrutinizing eyes and Princess Rapunzel, he buried his face in his hands, drained and fatigued.

“Quite the party you got here.”

Varian stood attention when he discovered he wasn’t alone on the balcony. There was a handsome rogue leaning suavely on the railings as he nursed a goblet in his hand. Varian blinked back his confusion before putting on his princely persona.

“Yes, I hope everything is to your liking, sir…?” Varian said.

“Relax, I’m not a sir or a lord. Just a devilishly handsome rogue who doesn’t need to be impressed.”

Varian was able to breathe but still cautious. He remembered that this strange man was in Corona's entourage.

"Eugene Fitzhurburt, at your service, Your Highness." Eugene introduced himself.

“Likewise.” They shook hands.

“You’re Princess Rapunzel’s attaché?” Varian asked.

“I don’t even know what that means but I know I’m not _that_ important.” He answered before sipping his drink.

“I’m actually her boyfriend.” 

Varian wasn’t aware that a Princess _can_ have a boyfriend. They were usually betrothed to another prince or royalty, at a young age with no contest. But times were changing, it’s a new age. He was thankful to his parents that he wasn’t promised to anyone. He can imagine the poor sap that would be betrothed to him, a sad fate.

“Cool.” He said, simply.

“Yup, a title I wear with pride!”

Varian smiled politely, like he was taught. Through, Eugene was more perceptive than he ever thought. 

“You alright, Your Highness?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Y-Yes! Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know but hoards of bigwig stuck-up aristocrat scare the living out of _me_." He said, gesturing to the crowded ballroom.

Varian couldn't stop himself from snorting.

"I have to get back, eventually." 

"Until then, we drink." Eugene cheered and raised his goblet.

"You know, I’ve never been to Lunos. Though, my _friends_ say it’s a good place to settle down.” The way he said ‘friends’ sounded like it had another meaning. Varian thought nothing of it, however. He knows they have interesting residences, not what they call the norm; thieves, scholars, alchemist, scientist, occasional occultist and many colorful band of outcasts.

Both of them spiraled into a deep conversation. Eugene did most of the talking, about how they travelled to Lunos for nearly 3 weeks and Rapunzel’s eagerness to finally see the world.

“It’s all she ever talks about for weeks! The King and I could barely keep her still! She nearly caused a gang war in Vardaros! Have you ever been there, Your Highness? It’s not the best place let me tell you.” He laughed.

“No, but I know a lot of people from there." Caine, Anthony the Weasel, Eris and Scarlett, Varian thought off the top of his head.

"It's practically the city of thieves! In my bachelor days, I had a run in with this natsy pirate queen! The meanest little—"

"Little what?"

Both of them ceased their conversation when Caine abruptly entered the teraise with them. Eugene stopped in his tracks like he'd be caught doing something he shouldn't.

"Eugene, Let me introduce you to Caine, my Lady-in-waiting and retainer." Varian said.

"R-Retainer?" Eugene stammered.

"Personal Bodyguard." Varian clarified.

"Hey _Flynn Rider_ , How long has it been? The last time we met the Baron is pretty hot on your tail.” Caine said carefully, almost daring Eugene to back-sass her.

“Caine, funny seeing you here, _of all places, at this exact moment_. Are you wearing a dress?” Eugene’s voice was high and peppy but his face showed the opposite. 

"F-Flynn Rider?" Varian gawked at the sheepish looking Eugene.

With all the commotion at the party, he failed to recognize _the_ Flynn Rider, the swashbuckling hero in his books! Varian hadn't put a face to the legend himself, with him living a sheltered life. He did, however, managed to snatch a badly drawn WANTED poster. Flynn Rider's nose was far from the illustration.

"Well, not exactly, I'm—"

"I'm your biggest fan! I've read all your adventures!"

"Again, That's not—"

"What was is like to fight the 7 Thieves of the Seas? Did you really escape by riding on the back of sea turtles?"

"Not—"

"How did _you_ end up with the Royal Corona entourage? How did _the_ Flynn Rider, thief, swashbuckling lowlife managed to snag a princess?" Caine asked abruptly, halting Varian's train of thought.

"That's a loooong and painful story but I am willing to tell. The story of how I died—"

Varian, at this point, was completely enamored by Eugene's introduction. Finally, a tale of peril and adventure straight from his hero's mouth.

"Varian, there you are."

His father had very unusual timing. Varian's enthusiasm, immediately, bled out of him.

"Dad!"

His time was up.

Lady Caine bowed once she saw her King approach them. Eugene ultimately stumbled to compose himself. 

“King Quirin, Your Majesty. Pleasure to meet you and er—” He bowed, hastily.

His father did the strangest thing when reading people. 'You can tell a lot from a person's eyes.' He told him. Varian did see the phycology in this method. Staring intently into another's eyes can provoke a reaction from anyone.

King Quirin studied Eugene's face but lingered on his eyes the most. Eugene started to get uncomfortable at this point.

His father eventually smiled; an honest and gentle smile for the first time tonight.

"Welcome to Lunos, Eugene. We are happy to have you."

"O-Oh thanks!" Eugene said.

“Varian, It's tradition to open a party with a dance." His father said, full attention on him.

"D-Dance?"

"I've asked Princess Rapunzel if she was willing to accompany you."

"G-great!" He lied.

"Don't worry, Your Highness, Rapunzel is an excellent dancer." Eugene reassured.

* * *

Turns out, Eugene is a dirty liar.

She didn't say much when Varian approached the Princess. Before he could invite her to the dance, She presented her hand to him with a demeaning gaze. Varian nearly let out a whimper as he took her hand. Varian quickly nodded to her father, King Fredric, who smiled and nodded back; a silent permission.

"Thank you all for coming. My son and I are happy to celebrate his 16th Birthday with such amazing guest." His father addressed the, now hushed, crowd.

"These are dark times but that's all the more reason to enjoy the little things, unite as one and thrive." 

Varian sneaked a gaze at the many lords and ladies, who nodded in agreement but The King Of Corona, remained passive.

"Without further adieu, For the first dance, Prince Varian and Princess Rapunzel." King Quirin announced.

A lackluster applause came from the people.

The crowd parted as Varian and Rapunzel walked to the center of the floor, hand in hand. It was a sight to behold, crown royalties of Lunos and Corona about to dance together. The local residents weren't too thrilled that their prince was dancing with the enemy but they can't deny they looked spectacular. Prince Varian, though internally panicking,  made the extra effort to seem as princely as possible. He kept his back straight, walked with a poise and head held high. Though, Princess Rapunzel had a glint of sharpness in her eyes when she stared at him, he didn't break concentration.

They bowed to each other and danced; the orchestra started to play and the ballroom swelled with music.

“I've heard a lot of things about Lunos.” She whispered, carefully.

“Good things, I hope, Your Highness." He replied.

“Not exactly.”

They danced awkwardly. To his surprise, Varian wasn't entirely at fault. Rapunzel's movements weren't formal. Despite being a classic waltz, she moved with more vigor and a slight bounce in her steps; as if she was dancing to a more upbeat tune. Varian was a mediocre dancer at best but he knew how to waltz.

Their pace barely matched and it showed.

He spotted Caine and Eugene cringing on sidelines but gave a generous thumbs-up to encourage them. His father and King Fredric were paying close attention and so was the rest of Lunos.

So much was riding on this party, this dance and this truce.

It has to work.

He needs to make his father proud.

Varian winced.

And Rapunzel stepped on his foot but they pushed on. Varian's pain wasn't lost to the crowd. Lunos residents subtlety pointed and whispered at their direction. Their glare followed Rapunzel in every move she made. 

For the first time tonight, she broke her cold character. She looked guiltily towards Varian and the distained locals.

"Sorry." She apologized, sounding sheepish.

"I-It's all good." Taken aback by her warm tone, Varian stuttered.

Her rigid behavior towards him was fickle, at best. It was no small consultation for Varian. He was honestly relieved.

"Are you alright, Princess?" He asked.

Rapunzel's gaze bounced from him to the crowd around them. Halfway through the waltz, her hand squeezed his as they trembled in his hold. Varian realized she was nervous. He squeezes back to ease her.

"Just nerves." She answered.

"I get nervous too when it comes to formal parties." He comforted.

There a moment of silence between them; unsure what to say.

"I was just coronated not that long ago. I'm still getting a hang of being a _princess._ The attention, rules and the waltz, all new to me." She confessed.

"You can't dance?"

She smirked as if Varian challenged her, which was not his intent.

"I can dance, alright, but not—" She gestured vaguely around her.

"Like this."

"Ah, I see."

She, then, really looked at him, dead on. Though she was significantly taller that Varian, by just a few inches, Rapunzel looked almost small and scared. 

"How do you deal with it?" Rapunzel asked. He didn't need clarification. She meant the court, the formalities and the constant eyes.

"I'll let you know when I find out but spinning helps."

"Spinning?

Varian spun her once in the dance and he saw her worried frown falter. Caine had taught him this trick. It always worked; shake off the nerves.

They shared a chuckle before continuing the waltz. Their gaze met; like a silent truce. Their pace finally matched.

Varian noticed her eyes, green as lush pastures. It almost gleamed.

She appears to be happy, practically glowing.

Glowing?

Varian heard the gasps and yelps around him. He and Rapunzel slowed their waltz, noticing something was amiss. He gasped when he spotted the princess' hair radiating.

Her hair, golden and bright as the sun, levitated and burst from it’s braids, swaying like it had a life of its own.

“No! Not again!” Rapunzel panicked, while she tried to pull her hair down but to no avail. 

Too distracted, she failed to notice Varian’s hair, for just a second, did the same, pale as moonlight, turquoise as a gem's gleam.

**_CRASH_ **

Spikes erupted at their feet. The ballroom spiraled into a panic as more rock burst through the floor. Destroying everything in it path, The Black Rocks surrounded them within seconds, trapping them where they stood. Varian scanned the chaotic crowd and spotted his frantic looking father, desperately trying to reach him.

“Varian!” King Quirin cried.

“Rapunzel!” King Fredric yelped.

Princess Rapunzel still attempted to reel her hair back but it wouldn't obey her commands. Her golden mane slithered towards him like tentacles about to latch on to it's prey. They inch towards him and he stepped back and back and back until he reaches a wall of spikes. Varian was trapped.

Her hair raised itself high, about to pounce him.

"Stop!" Princess Rapunzel pleaded with a fists on her roots.

It dived for him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He cried, raising his hands to his face.

Her hair stopped in its tracks, inches from Varian's face. It ceased glowing and went limp.

More Black Rocks erupted around them.

Varian's ears were ringing from all the chaos. His hand moved away from his face and saw the Princess' hair, lifeless on the floor. His vision swam and he slid down against the wall.

Princess Rapunzel's distressed figure was the last thing he saw before everything goes black.

* * *

Quirin was in horror seeing his only beloved son consumed in a sea of black spikes. Heart sinking and his voice nearly failing him, he cried out, as he made an attempt to reach his son.

"Varian!" 

He pushed through the panicked crowd, only to be stopped by a hand yanking him back. In fury, he whipped his gaze and found his loyal General, Adira.

"Adira, let go!" He ordered.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty but it's too dangerous!"

"He could get hurt!" Quirin panicked, his thoughts a mess and incoherent.

" _It_ won't hurt him." Adira said confidently.

Quirin couldn't deny that fact. He swallowed slowly, staring out into the panicked ballroom. The guest were scrambling out, while Hector and his guards assisted with the evacuation. Those who weren't in a state of panic, The Corona Royal company and a few Lunos subjects, were standing in awe at the mass of Black Rocks forming before them.

His breathing became short and erratic. His thoughts, once again, relapsed into panic. His son, his precious son—

"Your Majesty." Adira pleaded, hastily, awaiting orders.

"I—We need to get Varian and the Princess out of there. Fetch my sword." His words quiet and trembling, he said.

Adira nodded and dashed through crowd.

"Quirin, what do we do?" He didn't realize Fredric was next to him until his hand was on his shoulder.

"We cut it down." Anger suddenly, boiling.

The Black Rocks aren't taking away his son, not then and not now. He clenched his fist, brushed off Fredric's hand and waited for Adira to retrieve his sword.

"Then, what are we waiting for?"

Cassandra stepped forward, drew her weapon and swung at the nearest cluster of rocks. Her sword shattered to pieces upon contact with the spikes.

"Figures." Cassandra drawled, sheathing back what was left of her sword.

"Of course, a scrawny sword could _definitely_ break the strongest mineral on the face of the Earth." Caine said, sarcastically, which earned a menacing look from Cassandra.

"Unless you have a death wish, please shut up." Eugene muttered.

"Your Majesty!" Hector rushed to them, spear already drawn.

"All guests have been evacuated. Our guards are escorting them to a safe location." He reported.

"Good. Now, all we need to do is—" Quirin stopped.

His General had returned with his weapon. The Corona entourage gawked at the marvelous weapon. 

Adira held out a bastard sword. The blade was black as night with blue veins traveling all the way to the silver hilt and a violet gem at the pommel. 

He would have been lost in nostalgia but Quirin didn't have time to admire his wife's handy work.

“Cut it all down, as fast as you can. We need to rescue Varian and Princess Rapunzel!”

"Yes, Sire." Adira stepped forward.

She held her dark sword high and let the blade collide in the rocks. It was sliced in half, causing a hefty cheer from the Corona party, but it quickly grew back and more sprang in its place. Worried, she looked between her weapon and the growing rocks.

"That's not good." Eugene quipped.

King Quirin glared at Fredric.

_This was his fault!_  He thought darkly.

_If Fredric hadn't brought his daughter—The rocks would have left Varian alone—He would still be safe and protected—Varian—_

"Your Majesty, what do we do now?" Hector asked, rattled by the rocks rapid growth.

"We'll find another way." He vowed.

* * *

Chapter Art


End file.
